Avoir peur d'aimer
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Emily et Paige sont seules allongées sous les étoiles, mais à quoi peut bien penser Paige qui reste silencieuse ? Ceci est la déclaration d'amour de Paige à Emily, car on n'en a pas encore vu dans la série


**_Note de l'auteur:_** Voilà un court OS sur le couple Paige/ Emily. J'ai voulu écrire la déclaration que les scénariste ne nous ont jamais donné. Cette fic est une fic cadeau pour l'extraordinaire **Junkie-Coffee**, qui me soutient et qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.

* * *

« J'ai un jour entendu dire que quand l'amour frappe à sa porte il ne faut pas l'ignorer et j'ai suivi ce conseil, sauf que chez moi l'amour s'appelait Emily Fields et qu'en l'occurrence elle frappait à mon casier. Je pense que le fait que le numéro de casier qui lui avait été donné était en réalité déjà le mien, était un signe du destin. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin comprenons-nous bien, non, je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable je ne crois pas non plus à la voyance ou aux à la vie extraterrestre, je ne crois pas non plus au hasard, je pense juste que chaque chose arrive pour une bonne raison. Quand je l'ai trouvé, là devant mon casier j'ai eu l'impression de quitter ce monde, comme si elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours attendu.

Je m'étais toujours sentie différente des autres filles et lorsque je reçus cette lettre d'Emilie disant qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons et que je lui plaisais, j'ai compris que c'était ce qui me rendait différente, je n'aimais pas les garçons. Je crois que cette grande révélation n'en était pas une, au fond je l'ai toujours su c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas de petit copain. Enfin pour ça et pour mes boutons d'eczéma. Ce qu'il y a de triste dans cette histoire fut que la déclaration d'Emilie n'était en fait qu'un simple plan d'Alison pour se venger. J'ai eu peur, j'ai eu très peur, quand j'ai su qu'Alison détenait mes confessions sur mon attirance pour Emilie et pour les filles en général. J'ai tout d'abord eu peur de perdre Emilie, nous n'étions à ce moment pas encore très proche mais si jamais elle avait lu le contenu de cette lettre je l'aurais perdu pour toujours. Ensuite j'ai eu peur que mon père le découvre, il aurait paniqués, m'aurait détesté et m'aurait envoyé loin d'Emily. En fait j'avais surtout peur de la perdre. Lorsque mon père à apprit que j'aimais les filles, il n'a rien dit. Il est resté silencieux puis après il m'a dit qu'il m'acceptait comme j'étais. J'étais heureuse, j'ai alors couru jusqu'à chez Emilie pour lui annonçait la nouvelle, lui annonçait que finalement nous pourrions être ensemble, heureuses au grand jour. Mais c'était trop tard, je l'ai trouvé en train d'embrasser une autre fille. J'étais brisée, mais je comprenais. J'avais pris mon temps pour tout dire à mes parents, et Emilie ne pouvait pas attendre plus, elle était déjà sortie du placard ce n'était pas pour que je l'y enferme à nouveau. Mais malgré toute cette séparation et la peine mon cœur continuait de battre au rythme de sa vie.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas eu un comportement exemplaire. Je dois avouer que j'ai honte de moi, je pense que je regretterais toute ma vie la fois où j'ai voulu la noyer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'avais pas réalisé que je pourrais la perdre à tout jamais. Je voulais juste que tous les sentiments qui m'habitaient cessent d'exister, je voulais détruire cette passion et se désir qui m'animaient. Je voulais tout oublier »

Voilà ce à quoi pensait la jeune fille à ce moment précis allongés sur la terrasse d'Emily, à contempler les étoiles.

« Tu penses à quoi de si triste pour qu'une larme s'échappe de ton œil ? » demanda Emily qui avait remarqué que sa petite amie était perdu dans ses pensées.

Paige n'avait pas senti qu'une larme c'était échappée. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains afin de dire à la brune ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une larme de bonheur. Je pensais à toi, à moi, à nous. Je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Quand je regarde dans tes yeux j'ai l'impression qu'ils me parlent, qu'ils me disent que c'est toi la personne que j'attends depuis toujours, la personne extraordinaire qui me ferais me sentir moi-même et vivante. Avant toi, je n'ai jamais senti mon cœur s'animer autant, et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne vivais pas je me contentais de survivre. Mais quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si je touchais le ciel à chaque instants, comme si j'étais sur un nuage haut dans le ciel. Et j'ai peur, peur de tomber de ce nuage, peur de me réveiller un matin et de me rendre compte que tout est terminé que tu n'es plus là pour moi. Car je t'aime Emily, je t'aime et je n'imagine pas passer un jour de ma vie sans t'aimer. Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour et ça m'effraies aussi car j'ai bâti mon univers entier autour de toi et si jamais tu devais m'être enlevée je ne crois pas que j'y survivrais. Je suis désolé aussi pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai faite, je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant que les actes restent mais je suis désolée, vraiment. Et ça aussi ça me fais peur, je suis effrayé par moi-même par mes réactions, et par le fait que je ne me connaisse pas totalement alors que toi tu sembles connaitre jusqu'au moindre recoin de mon être. Alors s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu m'aimes toi aussi et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas car j'ai besoin de le savoir, je ne suis pas prête à quitter le paradis pour l'enfer. Je me répète en disant que je t'aime mais c'est car j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là un jour pour l'entendre. En fait c'est ça mon problème je suis une petite fille apeurée et j'ai besoin de toi pour me sauver de mes démons »

La brune attrapa sa petite amie, la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Je suis à toi, maintenant et pour toujours, je t'aime. »

* * *

Je sais que c'est court mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de long, je voulais que tout sois concentré. Si vous avez aimé une petite review s'impose !


End file.
